Spencer and toby - one shots
by Pllrevenge
Summary: Spoby one shots rated m for a reason . I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS im just using the characters.


Spencer and toby were in spencer kitchen he began kissing her neck." aria hanna and emily will be here soon" spencer said despite having a frobing between her legs "okay call me later" toby said walking away. But spencer couldnt just let him leave her mind told her to let him go but the throbbing inbetween her legs said stay. She grabbed his arm pulling him towards her "screw my friends" spencer said plunging her lips onto his. He responded by sliding his tongue into spencers mouth. While spencer pushed her hands on the kitchen island hinting that she wanted to sit on it. Toby realised what she was trying to do and grabbed her thighs and pulled her on the island and slid in between her legs. Spencer then slid her tounge into tobys mouth and started battiling for control. Spencer moved her mouth from his still keeping her face realitivly close, close enough that their noses were still touching. "Lets go up stairs" spencer said trying to catch her breath. "the girls are going to be here any minute" toby said cupping her cheeks. " Like i said earlier screw my friends lets go upstairs" spencer responded becoming more turned on by the second. Spencer began kissing kissing tobys neck " your friends might walk in" " lets go back to the loft then" spencer replied . Toby has never knew spencer to want sex this bad but seeing as his tshirt was a little damp from spencer being so wet and pushed against his chest he knew she was very turned on. With that toby pulled spencer down from the island and lead her to his truck hand in hand. The drive to tobys loft felt like forever she just wanted to jump him right then and there. Her phone kept vibrating she knew it was probably her friends wondering where she was. Spencer knew it wasn't right to ignore them especially as they might think something -A related may of happened to her but right now she was to horny to care.

When toby and spencer walked in to the loft he quickly shut the door and pushed spencer against it kissing her passionatly. Spencer kept stroking toby around his crouch area most of the car journry here so right now he was as turned on as she was. He moved down to her neck leaving a wet trail. Toby then unbottoned spencer blouse and threw it somewhere , that he didnt care about right now. Spencer took tobys tshirt off over his head and let it fall to the ground. She began kissing his abs before moving lower. He couldn't take it any longer so Toby grabbed her thighs wrapped them around his body and carried her to the bedroom he dropped her on the bed and took his trousers off. He climbed on top of spencer kissing her again he began unbottoning her jeans and pulled them done her leg letting spencer take care of the rest. Spencer un hocked her bra throwing it of the bed. Toby now focused on her boobs he slowley kissed around her chest before moving to her actual breasts kissing the left one while groping the other one. Spencer knew he was making up for all the teasing she did early , but she couldnt take it any more she was so wet her panties were probably soaked threw not to mention some of the bed. She noticed that earlier she was so wet it went straight threw her panties and her jeans and made Tobys shirt a little damp , Spencer felt a little embrassed by this but she doubt toby cared much. It was to much for spencer she pulled Tobys boxer shorts letting him know she was done with teasing. " Are you sure" toby asked despite him and spencer already had sex probably so many times nevier of them could remember he still always asked. " Yes Toby i love you but right now just get a condom and fuck me" with that he took his boxers of all the way reached over to his night stand got a condom out and put it on. There was only one barrier left her panties. Toby pulled them down feeling how wet they were , he already knew she was pretty wet but he never seen her like this before and he knew their was no way spencer was going to let him leave and spend the night with her friends. He pulled them done her legs and spencer slid them of with her foot. He slowley guided his very hard member into her entrace and slowley pushed it in all the way before pulling it out. Spencer wrapped her thighs around his back. She shuddered when he first entered her she missed being this close to Toby. He thrusted harder the second time causing spencer to let out a rather loud moan. He grinded into her for a third time with the same spead. "fuck ohh Toby harder please" spencer moaned wanting more. Toby quickend his pace , spencer grinded her hips into his causing toby to let out a moan. Toby continued this for a while , finding a steady ryhthm with spencer grinding again his hips when she physicly could. She threw her head back in pleasure tightly grabbed at the bed sheets " harder fuck me harder" she screamed. Toby could feel her tightening around him so he knew she was close " im so close" spencer said half moan half pant , and with that he pulled out slowley and thrusted back in with all his strengths going deeper inside of spencer than he ever had before. Spencer came undone in that second moaning very loudly grabing the bed sheet tighter shaking beneath Toby. He loved seeing her so out of control and then he came, but he knew he needed to ride out spencer orgasm so he kept grinding into her intill her hips stoped shaking and her hands let go off the bed sheet. So toby took himself out of spencer and collapsed next to her trying to catch his breath. " Oh my god that was oh my" spencer said trying to use her brain again " i know" toby said kissing her forhead and pulling her into his chest and she wrapped her arms around him , and toby discarded of the condom by throwing it in the bin across the room not wanting to leave this perfect moment. " You're beautuful i love you so much" toby said. " This moment is perfect i want to stay like this forever i love you too tobes more than you will ever know"

Spencer woke up next to Toby in the same postion they were in earlier her arms were wrapped around him tightly. " Morning" toby said kissing her head " how long have you been up"spencer asked " just about 5 minutes ive been watching how beautiful you look sleeping" spencer blushed at his comment " whats the time" " about 6:15 probably enough time to sneak you home with out your parents noticing you were ever gone" toby said " oh that sucks i want to stay like this all day i will go get change and i will come back in a few hours" " okay i will like that come on then" he said. Spencer unwrapped her naked body from his grabbing her bra and panties and putting them on. Toby got up getting a new pair of boxers from his dresser while grabbing a pair of jeans and sliding a new tshirt on. Spencer was already in her jeans. " My blouse is in the louge right" she said Toby just responed in a nod following her out of the bedroom. Spencer blouse was on top of a lamp shade from getting thrown of her last night. But instead of picking it up she bent down and put Toby's tshirt on instead. " How did i not guess you were going to put that on" he said " well we can leave that blouse here , if i ever stay on a school night and need a change of clothes". Toby smiled loving the sound of that idea and began kissing her neck. " Its already 25 past lets go and i will head back here as soon as i can to finish this off " spencer said flirting. And with that they put their shoes on and made their way to Tobys truck.

Outside spencers house

" i have 20 miss calls all from the girls and my parents maybe i should of text them last night" a worried spencer said . " Like you were going to stop and start texting" toby said laughing. Spencer slapped his arm jokingly. "last night was amazing i forget sometime that you have a loft so we dont need to share quick moments when my parents are out" "you can stay any night you want i love you and whats mine is yours" .Spences heart skipped a beat and she started smiling she dosent remember a time when she has been happier than in this moment. "i love knowing that i still have my key so i can surprise you whenever" she said with a smirk on her face. Toby notice a light turn on up stairs in spencers house. " it look like your parents are waking up you should get inside before they notice." "okay i will call you when i get in". He kissed he forhead " i love you spence" " i love you two". She stood on her tip toes and gave him a passionate kiss. Toby smiled then got back into his truck and spencer waved and watched as he disapered round the corner of her street. Spencer then looked at her watch. 6:40 she would probably make it back in without being noticed. Spencer snuck in round the back hoping the backdoor was still open much to spencers relief it was. She slowley opened the door then shut it , spencer breathed in a sigh of relief before turning around to be startled by. Aria, hanna, Emily and her parents standing across the room staring at her with angry faces. " where the hell have you been" her mom praticly screamed at ger making Spencers stomach turn upside down , it wasnt going to be as easy as she thought to sneak back in un noticed.

spencer pov

"where the hell have you been " my mom yelled at me.

but i couldnt think of a good enough lie, so i just dicieded to stay quiet.

"you made plans with the girls, Hanna spoke to you on the phone about 10 minutes before the girls came round and you were just .. gone you were not answering your phone your car is still here and you've been gone all night"

my mom responded filling the silence. deep down i have always wanted my parernts to care more but in this moment i wish they would just go back to ignoring me , like always.

"i i left my hollis summer classes admission form at tobys and the deadline was yesterday so when he came round yesterday he gave me a lift back to his to get them and i took my coat of that had my phone in the pocket"

i lied my parents were starting to believe me even my friends.

"so when toby dropped me off at hollis my phone was at his loft i forgot about meeting you guys so i went out for dinner with toby we rented a movie and i fell asleep at his i only just woke up and realised the time"

even i started to believe myself maybe with all this A stuff i have actually become a good liar.

"im not happy about you staying at a boys house" my dad announced.

"i woke up with my face in a bowl of popcorn it was hardly planned or romantic" i sarcasticly said that got my parents rolling their eyes at me.

"okay we understand this was a whole misunderstanding i just hope that this wont happen again" replied my mom

"it wont i promise"

"im glad you're safe , try to be more careful next time me and your father are off to work i think you have some apoligizing to do with your friends"

my mom said while she grabbed her purse and my dad grabbed his brief case while they gave me a smile on their wayout i have totally forgotten my friends were in the room they have'nt spoken atall this whole time even Hanna that is very surprising

"cut the ball crap spence" Hanna pretty much yelled as soon as we heard my parents car drive off.

"you may of fooled your parents but not us" aria interupted

"i was at toby's though that was true"

"you know we worry about you , about A so why did you ditch us, we would of understood plus hollis summer classes start next week we all know that you applied months ago" replied Emily

" i know im sorry ,well toby was here and we dicied to go back to ... his and we well... fell asleep so i couldnt text you"

i hoped they didnt catch on but i knew Hanna would she may not be an A star student at school but when it came to reading friends or sex she was an expert.

"so what you are saying is that you planned to met up with us but Toby was here you got horny so you went back to his and stayed the night" hanna blurted out

" Hanna" Aria screached.

as much as i wouldnt put it quite like Hanna said it ,that was the truth my cheeks felt like they were on fire and my hands were shaking. i may be more open to talking about sex than i was when i was a virin i just choose not to openly talk about my sex life but only answer direct question from the girls it normally not that bad because everyone else is sharing. But in moments like this its only me talking.

"i wouldnt of put it like that but yeah that is what happened and im sorry for ditching you guys" i said not looking up from the ground.

"its okay spence it just for the future dont make plans you cant stick to or tell us if you cant make it" a reacuring aria said.

"what is up with you wearing tobys shirt i swear to god you have a whole draw full of his shirts" stated Emily looking at the the shirt spencer was wearing.

" i dont have that many , it just a thing we have always done , even before we started dating"

"what do you mean before you started dating" a confused Aria said

"the day of our first kiss have i not told you that story"

"no actually you havent i dont know why" Emily said wondering why she dosent know when her two bestfriends had their first kiss.

"jenna had a room at a motel and me and toby stayed in the room next door to try and find out what she was doing he gave me one of his t shirt to sleep in that night and we had our first kiss the following morning so that the story of our first kiss and the shirt thing"

"so you and toby in a motel that the first im hearing oF this" replied Hanna

she deffently knew how to ruin a romantic story


End file.
